Another Part Of Me
by Alicorn
Summary: On the day after the end of the world, three little girls flew on...In Loving Memory of The King of Pop Challenge entry


_Author's Note: This one shot is an entry to Deus Ex Procella's __'In Loving Memory of the King of Pop Challenge', as well as an answer to his one one-shot "Deicide". It's not very good I know, but I tried..._

* * *

**_This is the mission….to see it through...fulfill the truth!_**

**_Can't you see . . .?_**

**_You're just...

* * *

_**

**Another Part Of Me****  
**_

* * *

_

It had been five minutes since the world had ended...

Five minutes afterward time had stopped and then, free of any of mankind's logical hold upon, kept on going.

It was free of this logic of course because human beings had, in one brilliant flash, gone to join the rest of the historic animals of earth.

Indeed nothing human remained in the barren wasteland, blistered and scarred by open fissures of lava and the pathways of dried up riverbeds.

Even the meticulously smooth stone of road ways and towering strength of skyscrapers, predicted to endure thousands of years by even the most pessimistic, had melted to join the wastes.

**_We're sendin' out, a major love..._**

A gentle wind upset the dust-bowl as three lights burning with the bright memory of the earth's once primary colors slowed to meet in the sky.

They darted and spin where they met, too whipped about by a sudden dust storm to stop completely.

"Anything?" The green light asked.

"No..." The blue replied, ending in a howling fit of bright tears that evaporated as quickly as they fell.

"We must not be looking hard enough! This can't be all there is, it can't be!" The pink light yelled, it's energy burning a bright red.

"Look harder girls! There has to be something! If you both weren't so lazy maybe we..!"

The blue light cried harder, suddenly dropping from the sky with all of its bottled up force like a wayward comet.

"Bubbles!" The pink and green lights yelled.

The dusty gloom swallowed the blue streak in a howl of wind, leaving the two that followed a breath later lost and bewildered.

"This is all _your_ fault, you knew Bubbles was _this_ _close_ to snapping!" The green light stopped, spinning in place to create a whirlwind that sucked in half of the surrounding dust.

Far below, the blue and yellow dot that was the youngest Powerpuff Girl shown clearly where she sat on the rocky, black ground.

The whirlwind subsided, laced with heavy panting.

"After what happened to The Professor..."

Buttercup's eyes were a hard, cold, worn green, as washed out in color as the pink ones that managed to find her own at that moment.

"I know. It's _my fault_, I'm really sorry but...We can't have it be...That is, I mean.. It can't have all been in vain..._Everything_?" Blossom whispered, her voice threatening tears.

Buttercup sighed, flying the short distance to hug her sister.

She bit her lip, wiping a hand across her eyes where her face was hidden from view over Blossom's shoulder.

**_And this is our message to you..._**

"Hey girls! I found something!" Bubbles tiny voice rang up from hundreds of feet below, combined with a cheerful amount of her sonic scream.

Her siblings looked at one another with small, hopeful smiles before diving down toward the sound, landing neatly on ether side of Bubbles, kneeing upon the cracked earth.

"What is it? What is it?" Buttercup blurted, hopping in place.

Bubbles eyes, though as dim as their own, still retained a small sparkle of the life that had once been theirs, a happy unweighed dream of being eternally five years old and living in a world that was forever young...As she turned, smiling.

**_The planets are linin' up!_**

**_We're bringin' brighter days..._**

"Look."

Blossom and Buttercup gasped.

A tiny gurgling laugh rose up from the grass lined pit between the three little girls, its owners' bright yellow eyes wrinkling around the edges in wordless greeting.

Slowly, Blossom floated nearer, only to be met by a babble and two small lobster-clawed hands raised in a silent plead.

Gently the powerpuff leader lifted the newborn, resting it's helpless, unclothed form to cradle it against her body.

"What do we do now?" Buttercup asked.

"Now...we start." Blossom answered simply, the light of the rising sun beginning to rim their round faces.

On the day after the end of the world, three little girls flew on...

**_They're all in line, waitin' for you!_**

**_Can't you see . . .?_**

**_You're just another part of me..._**


End file.
